Going For A Shower, Please Don't Murder Me!
Going For A Shower, Please Don't Murder Me! is a 2001 book by Caroline O'Brian. Plot Missy has always been concerned by watching any horror films that involve baths or showers. Due to the large amount of bath and shower deaths, often girls, she develops a fear of showathing. Missy does continue to clean herself in fear of smelling though. One day she finds herself a boyfriend, Hugo, and feels more in love than ever. 460 pages are spent on their first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, tenth, eleventh and twelvth date. Soon Hugo offers Missy a place to stay when her landlord tells her there is a problem with the bath, something that she can't cope with incase it murders her. One dark night, Missy uses his shower for the first time. Running water, heated water, soap, and everything that she could need. What am I worrying about, she asks herself. Quickly, Missy tells herself, and it shall be over. She rushes out and finds Hugo watching Pretty Little Liars, uncaring. Missy snuggles up beside him happily. The next night she is going for a shower and tells him, "Going for a shower - please don't murder me!", which causes a great amount of laughter between the happy couple pair connectors. As she showers, Missy hears the door creak open. Hugo appears and yanks the curtain back. Missy screams but he says happily, "Nudist timeeeee!", and strips. Missy laughs at his nudity and the pair dance nude in the water, pretending it's a film scene. During the film scene, the lights go off, which scares Missy. Hugo gives a chuckle and tells her that the building is having some work done so the power is a tad dodgy at the moment. He shouts, "Nudist hug!" and throws himself at Missy - accidently knocking her down. He hears the crack of her head and thud of her body. "Meesy no!", he says in stress. Hugo drops down and tries to find her in the tiny bath. Soon enough he does and asks her politely to wake up. He wonders what he can do and then remembers something she once said to him: "Romance concurs all". Grabbing her in the darkness, he kisses her hard. Right away it works and she kisses him back, a bit strangely as she hit her head. Hugo is just happy that his love is alive. Soon police burst into the bathroom with torches and find the two nude people. They grab Hugo and tell him he is under arrest for The Beating Of A Doe. One officer goes over to Missy, turns the shower off, and confirms her as dead. It becomes clear that Missy had fallen, cracked her head, and when he kissed her she was actually not kissing him back, but instead was trying to breath in the steamy room. Hugo is arrested for murdering her by kissing her to death. As he sits alone in the prison cell, her words "Please don't murder me, going for a shower, shower, going for, murder me, please don't, going for a shower, please don't, don't murder me, please, going for a shower, shower going for murder don't please", echo in his mind. Film Adaption In 2005, a film inspired by the book was created, Please Don't Murder Me.